narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm
|image name=NinjaStorm.jpg |english=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- ナルティメットストーム |romaji=Naruto: Narutimetto Sutōmu |game system=PlayStation 3 |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |japanese release=January 15, 2009 |english release=November 4, 2008 }} Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, known in Japan as is a game for the PlayStation 3. The game was first unveiled in 2007, under the code name Naruto PS3 Project. Later the game was named Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Its sequel, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 was released in October of 2010. Gameplay Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm retains many of the gameplay elements from earlier instalments of the Ultimate Ninja series. The game features cel-shaded graphics that "will break the barrier between anime and video game". Although there is no online play, downloadable content is available in the form of extra support characters, alternative costumes, and new missions. Unlike previous games, where players fight on a two-dimensional background, Ultimate Ninja Storm allows players to fight in a completely three-dimensional setting. The story mode loosely covers the events of the anime up to episode 135. One of the new features introduced to the series in Ultimate Ninja Storm is "Awakening Mode", a transformation that can be activated when a player loses a certain amount of health during a match. The health requirement for each character differs based on how powerful the transformation is. Once activated, the character gains new abilities, speed, and stronger attacks. A few of the characters in the game gain entirely new movesets after transforming, such as Naruto Uzumaki. With the d-pad, players can use preset items during a match that either damage the opponent or provide various status effects like increasing attack power, or lowering the opponent's defence. Players are also able to customise their character's jutsu and select two support characters to use in a match. Returning to the game from previous instalments is "jutsu clash" mode, which is initiated if both players activate their special attack at the same time. During this mode, both players have to press the corresponding button as fast as possible in order to knock away their opponent. Each character has an "ultimate jutsu". If it hits, both players either input button commands, mash a certain button, or spin the analog stick the fastest during the time limit. If the attacking player wins, the ultimate will hit, typically taking away around a third to a full bar of the opponent's health. If the defending player wins, they will escape without major damage. Each character also has an "ultimate impact", where if the player holds down the melee button, the character controlled will charge up a very powerful strike. If it hits, it zooms in on the opponent's face taking a heavy blow in a short, cinematic close-up. The game includes 25 playable characters, each of which can also be used as a support character during battle. Ten additional support-only characters were made available as free downloadable content. A new costume for Naruto is unlocked when all support characters are unlocked. Characters Playable Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Mode(s). Support * First Hokage * Second Hokage * Asuma Sarutobi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Anko Mitarashi * Jirōbō * Kidōmaru * Sakon * Tayuya Bosses * Gamabunta * Shukaku * Manda Trivia * The following characters can do jutsu clashes if customised with the right jutsu: Naruto (including his awakening), Sasuke (including his awakening), Kakashi, Neji, Guy, Choji, Kiba, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. * The story mode is very similar to that of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3. It allows players to freely roam around Konoha, it has the ability to throw shuriken, and players track down characters for missions. * In the story mode, Naruto can use "Naruto Cannon", a technique that lets Naruto to summon a clone and send him far distances without having to run. This ability is able to be used everywhere except for two areas; when you are on a wall-climbable part of a building or on the Hokage Residence, on the wooden roof level where the kanji symbol for is. Although the option of Naruto Cannon is available, it won't work for some odd reason. However, unlike the climbable wall, Naruto can still glow blue with chakra when on the roof. External Links * Official Japanese Website